Such an apparatus is already known from DE 102 14 996 A1. The apparatus has an elongated apparatus housing. A holder, a traction element and a control console are disposed on the apparatus housing. The elements listed lie one behind the other in the longitudinal extent of the apparatus housing. The holder can be manually displaced in the longitudinal extent of the apparatus housing, since it is disposed on a rail. When the desired position has been reached, the holder can be fixed on the rail by means of a lever screw. The traction element can be displaced from the holder in the direction of the control console by a gear mechanism driven by an electric motor. Consequently, a tensile force can be exerted on an arm restrained in the holder, which is also fixed to the traction element by means of a cuff, since the traction element is displaced from the holder in the direction of the control console. A lower frame is disposed underneath the apparatus housing.
It is an object of the invention to improve the generic apparatus advantageously in terms of its use and to increase the success of the therapy.